Storm Sentinels
The Storm Sentinels are a proud and noble Loyalist Successor Chapter created from the stoic and venerable gene-seed of the great Rogal Dorn during the 25th Founding. As proud inheritors of Dorn, like their genetic forebears, the Storm Sentinels are also specialists in siege warfare as well as ranged combat. Making their demesne within the borders of the Segmentum Tempestus, the Storm Sentinels often combat the Ork menace that often assails this volatile region, and often conduct xenocidal campaigns to halt the greenskin menace. Chapter History The Storm Sentinels Chapter was founded in the late M40 during the event known as the 25th Founding. As proud descendants of Rogal Dorn and the Imperial Fists, the members of the Chapter launch multiple efforts to defend the Imperium’s territories from any expected threats and expand the Imperium’s expanse throughout their sub-sector, often combatting the Ork threats in the Segmentum Tempestus. They specialise in ranged-combat and siege warfare, and they are known for their unorthodox tactics to make up for the situations not included in the Codex Astartes. Their members are trained to be uncanny marksmen, with the ability to hit enemies within the heaviest of cover. They travel the sub-sector on their mobile Fortress-Monastery Victory-class Battleship, the Hammerfall to mobilize forces quickly when threats arise. Their first record of service of the Storm Sentinels Chapter to the Imperium, dates back to 873.M41, in the Chapter-wide expansion effort against Feral Ork Clans, which had gained four planets: Iris Prime, Ignis VIII, Accellis, and Hyrus LX. However it was possible that the Chapter had served in defending the Imperium before this record, as there have been extant reports of blue and grey liveried Astartes defending against feral Ork invasions within the Segmentum Tempestus. WAAAGH! Skullnappa These Ork purge reports reached to the shattered remains of Ork WAAAGH! Skullnappa, causing its Warboss to gain confidence in his forces again and launch a WAAAGH! on the Storm Sentinels’ sub-sector with his remaining 1 million Orks, first invading the Feral World of Ignis VIII due to its open wastelands being advantageous to Orks in a battle. Small patrol fleets of the Imperial Navy reported to the Storm Sentinels of an Ork fleet attempting an invasion on Ignis VIII. Chapter Master Lucius Remus met the WAAAGH! on the ground with his full Chapter. Many Space Marines died in this conflict, and the main bulwark of the Chapter was surrounded by the Orks until the Chapter Master, accompanied by 2 squads of Vanguard Veterans and 3 squads of Assault Marines, baited the WAAAGH! into one of the planet’s mountain ranges. Stationed there were multiple devastator squads, which gunned down the remains of the WAAAGH! while the Chapter Master and his strike force fought Warboss Skullnappa and his accompanying hordes with a new tactic called Lightning Fall; in which Space Marines with jump packs would fire at the target and charge it after firing, then they would retreat, and fire again. The Chapter wiped out the WAAAGH! However at the cost of heavy casualties, including 2 Assault squads that served in the Chapter Master’s strike force. After this battle, Chapter Master Remus sent the 3rd Company to hunt down and kill the remainders of the Ork WAAAGH! Skullnappa On the Agri-world Covius III before their numbers increase once again. On their way, the company came across a Space Hulk, and investigated it. It was an ancient Battle-Barge dating back to the Horus Heresy, converted into Tyranid Spawning grounds. On the Battle Barge was 2 suits of Cataphractii armor, which were then donned by the Captain and Lieutenant of the Chapter. The Company fought against the hordes aggressively on the battle barge, clearing it until no Xeno was left alive. The Company, suffering 70 casualties, continued with its mission to purge the remains of the WAAAGH! on the Agri-World of Covius III, and the Chapter suffered more losses to WAAAGH! Skullnappa’s remaining forces, however all the Orks were purged. The planet was then re-established as a forward base for the Astra Militarum Regiments from Iris Prime. The 3rd Company returned to the Fortress-Monastery Battle-barge of the Chapter, Spearhead, with only 13 Space Marines remaining from the brutal battles encountered by the Chapter. With the 3rd Company in shatters, the members of the Chapter recognised the Captain of the 3rd Company, Noctis Antellis, as unfit to lead. The Captain was found dead soon after in his quarters, with bruises, a punctured torso with 5 stab wounds, and a shattered ribcage. His death caused the seeds of distrust to sew itself within the Chapter, and Lieutenant Lysander Solaris took the Captain’s place. The Chapter Librarian was called to investigate the case, however he found no leads, other than someone on the ship was responsible for killing the Captain, and he traced the killer to a serf, empowered by Khorne. It is during this time that Ork WAAAGH! Skullboila begins an invasion on Covius III as an act of Vengeance against the Storm Sentinels. It was discovered at this time that the 3rd Company raided the WAAAGH!’s camp while purging the remains of Skullnappa's WAAAGH! on the planet. This infuriated Skullboila, and he gained more members to take back the planet. The Irisian Regiments of the planet fended off against the WAAAGH! alongside the full force of the Storm Sentinels Chapter, and Knight House Chroma. Chapter Master Remus creates a specialised squad of Space Marines armed with Jump Packs, upgraded Storm Bolters that fire more bolts that pierce better, and Chainswords. These squads were named Lightning Squads, specialised in the Lightning Fall tactic, they were assigned to the 6th and 7th Companies as supplements in battles. Accompanied by these squads, the Chapter Master, the Captains of the 2nd, 3rd, and 6th Companies, and Commissar Atreus Brellis led a spearhead on the weaker flanks of the WAAAGH!’s force to kill the leader, and to exterminate as many Orks as possible. The weakened 3rd Company was supplemented by the 6th Company, which supplied Devastator units. These Devastators were effective in supplementing the Lightning Fall tactic against the attack on these Ork hordes. The Chapter Master, his strike force, and the 2nd and 3rd Company Captains struck at the Ork head, charging Ork Warboss Skullboila. However, Skullboila was prepared for this assault, and used hidden forces to ambush the Chapter Master and his strike force. The force was surrounded, but the 3rd Company, led by its Captain, tore through the hordes with the 6th Company Devastators, forming a path for the rest of the Strike Force to escape while the Captains and Veterans attempted to kill the Warboss. However, the 6th Captain died, a squad of Veterans were killed, and Chapter Master Remus lost his arm, forcing the remainder of the force to retreat from the battle. The Chapter and Regiments were forced to retreat from the planet. The 207th Irusian Regiment held the position in a Last Stand to allow the rest of the army to escape. The 207th was destroyed, and the members were labeled as heroes of the Imperium. The WAAAGH! was successful in taking over the planet, and they began their conquest to invade the subsector. The Chapter regrouped on the planet Ignis VIII with the Irisian Regiments to discuss the plans to fend off the Ork invasion. The 3rd Company Captain proposed his Company board Ork ships to weaken them, but Chapter Master Remus decided to fight the Orks with their mass force of Naval Ships instead, and to lead them to the Forge-World Sicadus, to restrict the Orks’ movements and to gain more reinforcements in the Skitarii of the planet and the Knights of House Chroma. A message was sent out to the Forge-World of an incoming Ork invasion, and they were called to prepare defences, both in space and on the ground. A large-scale battle was fought above the Forge-World, with countless Ork Warships against the Imperium’s combined force of Naval ships from the Astra Militarum, the Adeptus Mechanicus, and from the Adeptus Astartes. Due to the Orks’ heavy losses, they deployed all their forces on the planet below, where they encountered Skitarii of the Forge-World Sicadus. Soon after, the Storm Sentinels and the Irisian Regiments arrived to deal a finishing blow to the Ork WAAAGH! The 3rd Captain of the Storm Sentinels, Lysander Solaris charged toward the Ork hordes, screaming to challenge Skullboila. Some of the members of the battle have made reports of seeing Captain Solaris die in the Ork hordes, however, after many hours, a loud scream was heard, and the Orks started fleeing, some being gunned down by Imperial forces. After the chaos settled, Captain Solaris was seen on a rock, holding the Warboss Skullboila’s head in victory. After this, the Imperium’s forces advanced, and purged the remaining Orks of Skullboila’s WAAAGH! A Shadow Falls During the recruitment of new Aspirants on Ignis VIII, Captain Solaris challenged Chapter Master Remus in the Chapter’s Annual Battle for Ascension in which a member of the Chapter challenges the Chapter Master for his rank. Solaris and Remus fought against each other in a gruesome match, both trading blows until Remus was knocked down by Solaris, who then raised his weapon, and slew Remus. The audience was shocked to see a Captain beat the Chapter Master, and to see one of their greatest Chapter Master’s corpse lying on the ground. Solaris was sent to the Chapter Chaplain for reconditioning and a mental examination. Solaris revealed himself to the Chaplain, as someone who the Chaos God Khorne blessed with almost unrivalled power. He then slew the Chaplain, and begun his rule over the Chapter. He led the Chapter in constant Xeno purges within the Segmentum Tempestus, within 10 years, he was able to colonize 4 planets which were heavily defended by Xeno species. During this campaign, the Chief Librarian called Inquisitor Mortaic Durm to investigate the Chapter Chaplain’s disappearance. Durn traced the Chaplain’s death to Chapter Master Lysander Solaris, and all his previous crimes, including the murder of Captain Noctis Antellis, and it was discovered 5 puncture wounds were from a stab of Cataphractii Lightning Claws. It was suspected that Solaris had fallen to worship of Khorne, it is possible this affected his leadership skills and strategic ability, causing heavy casualties upon his Company and Chapter. The reports during the war against WAAAGH! Skullboila could be true that Solaris died, however Khorne may have resurrected him for some unknown reason. Chapter Civil War By the time Solaris and the remainder of the Chapter returned from the planet Sicadus, the Inquisitor exposed the Chapter Master as a heretic to the Chapter. Solaris refused to surrender, and called his supporters to arms. The Chapter was divided into two, the Loyalist Storm Sentinels, led by 1st Company Captain Titurius Albac and the traitor forces were renamed to Sons of Khorne. For months, brother fought brother on the Fortress-monastery battle-barge, daemons were summoned onto the vessel, and all hope seemed lost. The Loyalists were cornered on the bridge of the battle-barge, and were forced to fight in a last stand against the traitors until the Chapter Champion spearheaded a final push against the hordes of traitors alongside the Chief Librarian and Inquisitor Durm. The spearhead failed, and the three were pushed back. In an attempt to allow the members of the Chapter escape, Inquisitor Durm challenged Solaris to single combat, knowing Khorne’s honorable nature. Solaris accepted the challenge, and this gave enough of a distraction for the Chapter Champion, and the Loyalists of the 1st Company to push a final spearhead to the docks of the battle-barge. While the Storm Sentinels escape, Solaris slays Durm. The remaining members of the Chapter escape to the Militarum Outposts of Iris Prime through the drop pods and aircraft of the battle-barge. Before leaving, 1st Company Captain Castun Morvious commanded the Loyalist Storm Sentinels to destroy the remaining aircraft the Chapter couldn’t retrieve, so they would have air superiority for as long as they could. The Chapter regrouped in the 217th Irisian Regiment’s base, where they discussed their next course of action. With half of the Chapter remaining Loyal to the Imperium and surviving the conflict on Spearhead, the Chapter had two options, take back the Fortress-Monastery Battle-barge, or destroy it. The members of the Chapter knew the cost of a Battle-barge was expensive, and they voted against destroying it, until one marine brought up the fact that by the time they would have retrieved it, it would have been tainted by Chaos, then the Chapter decided to destroy the battle-barge, and all traitors within it. The Captains knew they couldn’t beat the Sons of Khorne on the battle-barge itself, so with their air superiority, they sent small pilot strike forces to raid the Battle-barge. The plan was to lure the Sons of Khorne onto the planet after the air raids, where the members of the Chapter would open fire with all their guns. This plan would fail, and instead of the Sons of Khorne deploying their forces on Sicadus, they escaped from the Chapter’s air force. From the surface of the planet, the members of the Chapter could not recover from their heavy losses on Spearhead easily before their enemies get the upper hand. They sent out a distress call for allies in the Imperium, and a Chapter called the Astral Warriors responded. They were acquainted with each other and began a hunt for the Spearhead. The Warp Drive had been damaged in the air raid, so the Spearhead couldn’t have gone into the Warp. Alongside the Astral Warriors, the [[Hunt for the Spearhead|hunt for the Spearhead]] began. [[Hunt for the Spearhead|Hunt for the Spearhead]] According to the Tech Adepts of Sicadus, the Spearhead could only travel within 3 parsecs for a year and would most likely orbit a planet within that range to be repaired from the damage, which would take about 2 years. With this information, the two Chapters split their forces into Strike Cruisers and Frigates. The Frigates created a blockade on the 3 parsec border while the Strike Cruisers ventured within Spearhead’s range. During this time, the Chapter was left vulnerable to xenos invasions and was left unable to reinforce their ranks. The only usable Companies were the 6th and 7th, and due to high demand, these Companies were restructured to hold their own. Due to the Lightning Fall tactic's success, the Companies were trained vigorously in it, even with the Lightning Squads being transferred to it. These Companies fought back heavily against any xeno threats and held the recruitment on Ignis VIII while the other companies were away. These Companies were renamed the Surrogate Companies after all these changes. A squad of the 2nd Company of the Storm Sentinels and from the Astral Warriors in a strike cruiser were able to find Spearhead in orbit of a planet. All the alliance’s forces travelled to that location, and a brutal naval battle was fought in the planet’s orbit, however, due to the amassed forces, the Sons of Khorne retreated to the planet surface, where the allied Chapters deployed their ground forces. The alliance had the advantage in numbers, however they were ambushed by bloodletters, summoned by the traitors. Using Jump Packs, the Storm Sentinels and some Astral Warrior squads were able to escape being surrounded from the hordes of traitors and daemons. They fought the bloodletters in two flanks, and eventually, they paved a way for the trapped Space Marines to escape. A brutal battle was fought on the planet, using the Lightning Fall tactic, the Storm Sentinels were able to prevent heavy losses, and the Astral Warriors’ biker squads were able to keep some enemies at bay with quick attacks. After hours of fighting, Traitor Solaris was alone, standing his ground against the allied Loyalists. It was with the combined might of the allied Captains, that Solaris was finally slain. The two Chapters signed a pact that strengthened their bond, throughout the decades, cultures and tactics were exchanged between the two Chapters. Recent Events During the attack on the Sons of Khorne, the Surrogate Companies had to fend off against an Ork invasion in the middle of the Chapter recruitment. The Aspirants, wishing to prove their dedication to the Imperium, charged the Orks, and assisted the members of the Chapter in the planet’s defense. For centuries, the Storm Sentinels fought back against multiple Tyranid, Ork, Tau and other xenos invasions in the Segmentum Tempestus. When a threat was too large for the Chapter, they would ally with the Knight House Chroma or the Regiments of Iris Prime. On certain occasions, the 6th and 7th Chapters were sent out on campaigns to retrieve planets and deal with xenos threats, as they were the only reserve Companies which could hold their own without the support of other Companies. Eventually, the Companies were renamed Campaign Companies, as they were constantly sent on Campaigns outside of the Segmentum. The Chapter received a new ship, the Hammerfall, a Retribution-sized battleship with hangars and upgrades for the Chapter’s needs. In the late 41st Millenium, the Chapter was called to action by the Astral Warriors. Their sub-sector, Asteria, was under attack by Necron and Chaos guerrilla forces. Half of the Chapter was sent, including the Campaign Companies. The battle lasted until the early 42nd Millenium, and many of the allied Chapters serving in the sub-sector. Both naval and ground battles were fought in the conflict, and the Chapter spearheaded the assault against the invaders, gaining territory for the Imperium, eventually they were given a planet for their service, in which their newly founded Successor Chapter, the Imperial Paladins would occupy and use as a homeplanet. Notable Campaigns *'The Siege on Accellis (773.M40)' - Diggas find a collection of rare and valuable STCs on the planet. They begin looting the STCs and use them to take over the planet. The Diggas create a fortress on the planet to protect their territory that spans 12,000 kilometers with layers of crude, yet durable walls. The Storm Sentinels immediately take note of the fortress, but are only able to deploy after the fortress' construction is complete. The 2nd, 4th, and 8th Companies are deployed on the planet, led by Captain Jude Vituris of the 4th Company. The siege lasts for weeks until Terminator Squads and a Strike Force deploy within the walls of the Fortress. This allows the Chapter to destroy the Fortress, but they fail to recover the STCs. *'The Irisian War (774.M40)'- Feral Orks invade the planet of Iris Prime and sack many of the planet's settlements. A Strike Force of Storm Sentinels is deployed on the planet to deal with the threat. The residents of Iris Prime volunteer to fight the Ork hordes and are given las weaponry. Even though the Irisians don't have weapon training, they are able to hold their own against the Orks. The combined might of the Chapter Strikeforce and the Irisian citizens is able to quell the Orks. The Force Commander is impressed by the Irisian's skill in combat and requests that an Astra Militarum base be built on the planet for the citizens' combat prowess to not be wasted. *'Pre-emptive Campaign at WAAAGH! 'Eadkrumpa (789.M40): '''Captain Hermus Cordatus leads a Campaign to eliminate a possible threat to the Imperium: WAAAGH! 'Eadkrumpa. The WAAAGH! was quickly being established and would soon be dealt with by squads from the 2nd Company. The WAAAGH! was quickly gaining power in the Sicuris System. The WAAGH! was crushed before it could ever launch its first interplanetary conquest. *'The First Vituris Campaign (775.M40-102.M41)'- Captain Vituris is given a blessing by the Chapter Master to lead a Campaign to expand the Imperium's Territories. The 2nd, 3rd, and the 6th Companies accompany the 4th Company in their Captain's Campaign. Captain Vituris leads his force in his focused Campaign in the Ignis system. The Campaign is only able to succeed thanks to the guerrilla strikes led by Scout Squadrons that disrupt enemy lines. *'The Resistance Against Hive Fleet Kraken (232-331.M41)'- A tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken attacked the planets in the outer borders of the Chapter's subsector. Newly elected Chapter Master Vituris leads his brothers into battle. Brutal naval and land battles, were fought, and caused many deaths on both sides. *'The Burning of Ceron (532.M41)'- The Ceron System is invaded by a Chaos Warband of Night Lords *'The Siege of Hive City Aotis (898.M41)'- Hive City Aotis is besieged by an arisen Necron force. The Hive City's PDF is unable to hold back the Necron force due to the massive numbers they face against. The 4th Company (accompanied by auxiliary squads from the 1st and 6th Company) is sent to repel the Necrons from destroying the city. The Space Marines are unable to hold back the Necrons as their entire auxiliary squads are destroyed and the 4th Company is nearly destroyed if not for a Squad of Veterans holding back the Necron Tide. Chapter Fleet The Storm Sentinels have no Chapter homeworld, and instead opt to live within their large Crusade fleets of Strike Cruisers, Battle Barges and Escorts. They are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle which is why they have chosen to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter. This way of life also honours their original Founding Legion, the Imperial Fists, who were a mobile Chapter based upon the great mobile Star Fortress known as ''Phalanx. The Storm Sentinels Chapter fleet is known to contain the following starships: *''Hammerfall'' (Victory-class Battleship) - *''Dorn's Tempest ''(Battle Barge) - *''Guardian of Ignis (Battle Barge) '- *Light's Keep ''(Battle Barge) '- *''Icarus' Landing (Cruiser) '- *Echoes of Vituris ''(Cruiser) '- *''Will of the Sentinel (Cruiser) '- *Storm Keeper ''(Cruiser) '- *''Sentinel's Victory (Cruiser) '- *Harbinger of the Storm ''(Destroyer Escort Ship) '- *''Dorn's Vengeance (Destroyer Escort Ship) '- *Successor of Sigismund ''(Destroyer Escort Ship) '- *''Chapter's Landing (Frigate) '- *Storm Bearer (''Frigate) '- *''Son of Durm (Frigate) '- Notable Vassal Worlds Within the sub-sector of the Segmentum Tempestus that the Storm Sentinels patrol are vassal worlds loyal to the Imperium. These worlds provide and supply the Chapter when they are called upon. These worlds are Ignis VIII, Iris Prime, Accellis, and Hyrus LX. Ignis VIII Ignis VIII is a Feral-World filled with Wasteland and mountain regions. The warring tribes of the world fight for dominance and for the world's limited resources, such as water and metals. The world's limited resources cause the members of the world to use what little resources they can and be efficient as possible. These traits are what the Storm Sentinels seek in their Aspirants. During the Chapter's recruitment trials, the warring tribes of the world have a ceasefire, and unify to see the aspirants challenge each other and join the Chapter's Ranks. Iris Prime The Homeworld of the Astra Militarum Regiments assigned to the subsector. They assist in its defense when the Storm Sentinels require reinforcements. The regiments on this planet use the planet's lush jungle and heavy rains in their heavy training of accuracy and line defense. Some of the regiments on the planet specialise in reconissance, training to blend in with the natural environment, and assisting Neophytes in athering information. This planet is also utilised as a station for the Imperial Navy in the subsector. Accellis This mining world supplies alloys to the Storm Sentinels' Forge World to be used in the Chapter's and the stationed Imperial Guard's weapons and supplies. However, it is not uncommon for feral Orks to attack the mines on the planet, leading to the creation of a PDF (Planetary Defence Force), created by the remaining members of broken Irusian Regiments, and conscripts from the planet. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Gene-Seed The Storm Sentinels' gene-seed is very stable and has never exhibited signs of mutation. However, over time they have lost the use of two of the special organs produced by the basic Astartes genetic template: the Betcher's Gland, which allows a Space Marine to produce poisonous/acidic spittle, and the Sus-an Membrane, which allows an Astartes to enter a state of suspended animation. Another peculiar and unexplained quirk of the Chapter is the Storm Sentinels' pathological need to scrimshaw the bones of their dead when off-duty. Scrimshaw is considered a solemn undertaking to the Astartes of Storm Sentinels. It is seen as a way to practice mental discipline, focus, and attention to detail. Oftentimes the finished scrimshaws are worn as jewelry and ornamentation, particularly by the Chapter's officers. None know the roots of this practice, which for many Storm Sentinels becomes an obsession they must indulge every hour they are not fighting or training. The bones of slain kin are engraved in minute detail, every surface lovingly covered in lines of devotional script and illuminated scenes depicting the deeds of the fallen. Even the bones of the Storm Sentinels' Chapter Masters have been engraved in this manner, preserved as the most sacred relic the Chapter possesses. Primarch's Curse: Death Before Dishonour All Space Marines are the product of their genetic inheritance, benefiting from its blessings as well as suffering from its shortcomings, and the Storm Sentinels are no different. The Chapter's Primarch was a deeply devoted warrior who fought tirelessly at the right hand of the Emperor, but even this towering exemplar had his flaws, as he himself is known to have acknowledged. Perhaps because of his dedication, Dorn was devastated when the Emperor fell, and shouldered far more than his fair share of the blame. He cast himself into a crusade of redemption that only ended in the terrible crucible of the Iron Cage, re-forging the Legion in the bloody furnace of war. Dorn's glorious legacy lives on through the Imperial Fists, but so too does his curse. This usually occurs in three levels: *'''Level 1 (Suffer Not Failure) - The Battle-Brother believes himself deficient in some manner, whether real or imagined, and becomes truculent and obstructive when ordered to redeploy in the face of a stronger foe. When acting as a squad leader or Deathwatch Kill-Team leader, he makes demands of his squad that others might consider unreasonable, and views any disagreement as outright disobedience. *'Level 2 (Beware Hubris)' - The Battle-Brother spends his every waking moment brooding on past battles, seeking even the slightest flaw in his own deeds, and those of others. While he stops short of outright criticism of his Battle-Brothers, he condemns his own actions as falling short of the example set by his Primarch, and seeks to redeem himself in the fires of battle. *'Level 3 (None Are Flawless)' - The Battle-Brother obsessively reviews every detail of every mission he takes part in, finding fault with his own actions and those of his squad. He becomes withdrawn, maudlin and confrontational, and unwilling to accept or issue any order that does not result in imminent battle. The Genetic Flaw: Dorn's Rage Much like the Black Templars, the Storm Sentinels are prone to falling into an uncontrollable fit of rage. However, rather than falling into a rage due to an unholy presence, the Storm Sentinels fall into a rage if a lapse of focus were to occur. This is the reason why the Chaplains train their brothers to be more disciplined, more focused and more stoic compared to Astartes of other Chapters. Chapter Beliefs The Emperor of Mankind The Chapter does not worship the Emperor of Mankind as a God. However, they revere him as the Great Saviour of Mankind. They believe he died to save the Imperium, and maintains it from atop his Golden Throne. Throughout the years, the Chapter's veneration of the Emperor grew more and more as the influence of the recruits from Ignis VIII seeped into the Storm Sentinels' mentality. This has caused the Chapter to be more zealous in their actions: shouting praises to the Emperor as they charge into battle, and personifying His Holy Light, believing to preserve it in these darkest of times. Rogal Dorn Chapter Organisation The Chapter is split into 10 Companies, as recommended by the Codex-Astartes. The 1st Company is where the Chapter's Veterans are assigned to. The 2nd to 4th Companies are Battle Companies, and are commonly used as the main bulwark of the Chapter's Forces. The 6th and 7th Companies are Campaign Companies, and are rigorously trained in the Chapter's Lightning Fall Tactic. They Contain the Chapter's specialised squads, and squads needed for a quick assault during a Campaign. The 8th and 9th Companies are both reserve Companies, and supply the Chapter with auxiliary squads to replace squads unable to serve the Chapter. The 10th Company is the Scout Company, and trains Neophytes until they are suitable enough to become Astartes. The Neophytes of the Chapter are commonly given sniper rifles to train their marksmanship and accuracy. Those Neophytes trained to be members of the Campaign Companies are instead given shotguns, to train their combat skill close to the enemy, and are often supplied with bikes to train in hit-and-run tactics. Even if the Chapter's companies are built to be specialized, the members of the Chapter are trained to be able to use any tactic deemed necessary. Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The members of the Chapter are trained in ranged combat and siege warfare, following in the footsteps of their Progenitor. Some members of the Chapter, especially Captains and Veterans are even proficient in the use of Jump Packs and hit-and-run tactics. The 6th and 7th Companies are trained vigorously in the Chapter’s specialised hit-and-run tactics, the Lightning Fall. Lightning Fall The Lightning Fall tactic was developed to break hordes and to combat armies which specialise in Close Combat. Astartes with Jump packs, most commonly Veterans Interceptor squads, or Campaign squads open fire at their enemies and charge them. After one round of close-combat attacks, the Astartes jump behind a line of squads with high-volume guns, such as aggressors or devastators. The heavy-support squads open fire, and after a round of fire, the Jump pack Astartes then open fire and charge again. Sometimes, there are multiple waves of Jump pack Astartes that charge the targets. Notable Storm Sentinels Active *'Chapter Master Cadus Anteus' - The current Chapter Master of the Storm Sentinels, leading his men in Campaigns in the Tempestus, predicting any possible threats that may approach Holy Terra. Most notably, he led the Chapter's spearhead in Asteria against overwhelming Necron and Chaos forces. *'Chief Librarian Lythian Cyrus '- The Chief Librarian of the Storm Sentinels has investigeted many conflicts the Chapter is related to. The most notable of his feats is identifying the murderer of the Governor-Militant of the world Iris Prime. The Chief LIbrarian grants access to previous knowledge about the Chapter's next enemy and ensuring they are prepared for battle and employing the correct stratagems in battle. *'Brother Gadriel "Doom Mantle" '- Once a proud Battle-brother of one of the Campaign Companies, this Dreadnought now serves as the leader of fortifying defenses on Accellis, knowing the planet inside and out. *'Brother Algerus Cassicus '- As a member of the 6th Company, Battle Brother Cassicus is known for his prowess in hit-and-run attacks, and the care he gives to all allies in his reach. A selfless hero of the Chapter, this Battle Brother has brought many of his brothers to safety behind ally lines when they were injured. Including these brothers of his, are Chapter Master Cadus Anteus, and Brother-Captain Petros Markus. As a member of the Company's 2nd Interceptor squad, Brother Cassicus uses his heavy Jump Pack to his advantage, using the initial impact to cloud his enemies' sight, strike, fall back, and open fire. He has served as an inspiration to the Brothers in his Company to value their Brothers over themselves. *'Brother Damian Vituris '- Once a mighty Captain of the Chapter's ranks, Damian Vituris led multiple successful campaigns against several Xeno forces. Vituris was known for his tactical skill and combat prowess. During a brutal battle in the 42nd Millenium, Vituris was crippled and now resides within a Sarcohpagus of a Venerable Dreadnought. He inspires his brothers in combat, and is still able to lead his brothers in absence of a captain. Dead *'Chapter Master Lucius Remus '- The creator of the Lightning Fall ''tactic widely used by the Storm Sentinels. This Chapter Master led in many Campaigns outside of the subsector assigned to the Chapter. Not all have been successful, however they heavily damaged enemy numbers, now vulnerable to other raids. Chapter Master Remus led on the battlefield in the front lines with his men, and killed Ork Warbosses, Eldar Farseers, Chaos Sorceres and Tau Commanders in his 1000 years of service. The Chapter Master met his demise fighting against a Chaotically enhanced Lysander Solaris. *'Brother-Captain Petros Markus '- This Brother-Captain led the 5th Company in the siege of a Xeno Planet. The siege failed, and the Company was stranded on the planet after their battle barge was destroyed in naval combat. The Captain led his men to survival for 6 months against the xenos. 48 Astartes survived the siege thanks to the leadership of the Captain. *'Brother Cemanus Adurus''' - This Battle Brother led his squad behind enemy lines in a guerrilla operation to cut off enemy supply lines in the Vituris Campaign. The operation lasted for weeks, and allowed for the bulk of the Chapter's invasion force to destroy the defending Xeno forces. After the Campaign, Adurus was declared as a Veteran, and became a member of the 1st Company. He died alongside his squad members fighting off a Necron force for the remainder of his brothers to escape. *'Brother-Sergeant Hermus Cordatus '- Hermus Cordatus is known as a bigoted and proud member of the 2nd Company. However, this confidence is not fabricated, and has a root, in the Chapter's Recruitment Rites, Cordatus would always be in the top 3 of the Competition. His combat and tactical prowess were so great, that he was able to lead a Strike force of about 20 Marines in a series of operations against overwhelming numbers, even going as great as 5,000:1 in favor of the enemy. Yet, even with the overwhelming opposition, the Sergeant was able to succeed in his mission of disrupting enemy forces with his combat prowess and tactical genius. Some believed the Sergeant was a Latent Psyker with amazing skills of premonition, allowing him to succeed in his missions. He led his ever-expanding Strike Force until the rise of Heretical Chapter Master Solaris, where his strike force was destroyed fighting to disrupt the enemy on Spearhead. *'Brother Viterius Cyvius '- A Battle Brother who was well known for his sense of dry humor and sarcasm. It is because of him that many of his Brothers were able to stay sane, or brave in harsh conditions. He died on the Spearhead as a member of Brother Cordatus' Strike Force, keeping his Brothers fighting until the last breath. Chapter Relics Chapter Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Storm Sentinels Feel free to add your own About the Storm Sentinels Videos Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:25th Founding